Well Fudge Nuggets
by Kuro Rotasu
Summary: SExOC still. This story is being revised. See chapter 2 for my letter to readers. Katie Sharp will be back soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own G. I. Joe Sadly, Hasbro does…. I wish I did, then 1: there would be more female characters and 2: I wouldn't have killed off Duke in G. Retaliation.

Anyway, I only own my OC, Def Jam. Yes I know that is the name of my other OC from TPWMTLWC, but the original DJ was a human so I am bringing the human one back.

Be sure to let me know how you like this and if you want to have your OC brought in then let me know.

Also due to recent issues with taking my stories and reposting them on different sites. I am placing a copyright on my stories. I will say this though, I own only the story plot and the OCs that are in the story. I do not own the characters from G. I. Joe, nor do I own the franchise.

(C) Copyright 2013

Enjoy!

…Well Fudge Nuggets…

Chapter 1

My name is Katie Sharp.

I was born into a military family. My father is a General in the army and is head of Cyber Security. That means he's the guy who keeps the hackers out of military's databases and prevents them from stealing information. He is also an amazing hacker, video gamer and an even better cook.

My mom wasn't in the military. She worked as a financial advisor in some firm. She died in a bombing while on a business trip overseas when I was 7. So it has always been just me and him.

Oh and our year old cats: Ninja, Spider, and Sniper.

All three of them are jet black, but each are different, personality wise. Sniper likes getting into really high places and just watches everything from his perch. Spider likes to randomly climb everywhere and everything. Ninja likes to hide a lot and then attack you when you least expect have different eye color as well. Ninja has gray eyes, while Spider has yellow eyes, and Sniper has blue eyes.

We also have 6 month old dogs: Rocky and Deadpool (yes you read that right).

Rocky is a German Shepard and Deadpool is a…. a…. well that's the thing, when we got him the lady didn't even know what he is. We named him Deadpool because well he looks like his namesake (except it's not that bright red it is more of a redish-brown color) and we swear he is just as crazy as the character we named him after. Rocky though is like the sweetest dog you could ever meet. He barks at everything though, especially at squirrels. But he is such a big sweetheart.

Anyway, I am currently 22. I have raven colored hair and crystal purple eyes. I did join the military. My dad had asked me not to join as he feared I would be deployed overseas and would come back to him in a casket, but I did because I wanted to be just like him. I live with my dad as since he is a general, he is not home often.

I don't mind though.

So after I graduated high school when I was 10, I started going from college to college. Getting degrees in Computer Science, Engineering, Cyber Security, Art, Automotive Mechanics, and Music. I participated in activities outside of school as well. I took horseback riding classes, archery, Kickboxing, Judo, Kung Fu, Karate, Mixed Martial Arts, and dance classes (mostly break-dancing) and other stuff. I also discovered that I am a complete natural when it came to learning multiple languages. I can read, write and speak fluently in Spanish, French, Arabic, Portuguese, Chinese, Japanese, Hawaiian, Polish, Russian, Korean, Thai, Swahili, Norwegian, Austrian, Indian (as in India), German, Irish, Scottish, and several other languages.

Anyway when I was 14, my dad was away on at a seminar for a week and I had gone with him because of two things. One, I had no school for the next 4 weeks and two, he wasn't going to leave me home alone. So one day, he had been called away for some kind of last minute meeting and I was alone in the hotel room we had, when a group of what looked like a scary biker gang, broke into the room and kidnapped me.

I tried to fight back, but being only a kid at the time, I wasn't that strong and I was knocked out. I would later wake up, arms chained above me on some vertical pole with me on my knees and alone in some warehouse. The biker gang came in and I would meet a man who would forever haunt my dreams and scar me physically forever. The man's name was Zartan.

One of his gang members pulled out a camera and started recording what happened next. Zartan started demanding that my father and his fellow generals cancel some project that they were finishing up or bad things would happen to me. As an example, Zartan had his crew hold me down and poured bleach in my eyes. I tried to struggle away from their grasp, but they were to strong and I was screaming in pain. After they were done, they left, laughing. The last thing that I had seen was Zartan pouring the bleach in my eyes with his evil grin, laughing the entire time.

Anyway, a few days went by and each day they would make another video and they would cause me more injury. I remember feeling them cut my arms, the kicks and punches they delivered to me defenseless form, the screams of pain that escaped my lips, and the tears that I had shed during it all and afterwards. I was barely given anything to eat or drink and I hardly ever slept. I flinched whenever I felt someone touch me or whenever they came into the room.

One day though, I was saved by a Special Forces unit. There was a lot of gunfire and yelling and eventually, it quieted down. Then, someone entered and I feared the worst until one of them spoke and I realized that I was saved. A half hour later, I am in the back of an ambulance. Twenty minutes later, I am in the hospital. My dad feared the worst when the doctor said that I would be blind, but he said that there was a special surgery that would have the doctor replace my eyes with cybernetic ones. They would still have my eye color, but would be mechanical and would take me a while to get used to recover from the surgery and from my wounds. Anyway, I had recovered from my injuries. I would have scars though. I several scars littering my back, one across my left eye, two scars forming an 'x' on my right cheek, a scar on my stomach, and several going down my arms.

It's been several years since that happened, but I never forgot what they did and if I ever saw them again…. I would make their lives a living hell….. That's a promise…..

Currently, I am stationed at a small military out in the middle of Texas helping with my dad, working on programing and testing a new weapon. It is still in the blueprint stage, but when it's complete, it will be constructed somewhere else. Dad and I thought that this would be a simple assignment that would be completed…. We didn't know how wrong we were…..

**Author's Note**

**Well this is the prologue. It's not perfect and I know it's slow, but I plan on putting some action in around the next chapter. This will be a Snake Eyes x OC story…. And yes I know that this pairing has been overused a bit, but who cares. Snake Eyes is a badass and I love him!**

**Be sure to review!**

**YO JOE!**

**Kuro Rotasu**


	2. Letter to My Readers

Dear Readers,

I would like to say that this story had already been taken underway of revision. I had already received reviews from my friends telling me of changes and my first review had already solidified that fact. As such, please quit hating on it. It's just one little story that didn't go as I would have liked and I am making changes.

Also, for those that had also left reviews after the first one, STFU!

First, I did not make another account to yell at you. That was most likely my boyfriend who told me he made an account and didn't like what he was reading. So that was completely unnecessary to report him. I did not know that it was his account till this morning when I had told him about someone leaving a review yelling at CrystalOfEllinon about her review.

Second, CrystalOfEllinon, I apologize for what I said. I had no excuse or right to react harshly to your review, but I don't like it when people repost my story on another site. It really just irks me immensely. I would like to ask that you don't post it on the Protectors of the Plot Continuum. I have been making slight changes to try and turn down my character's "Mary Sue" like self. I am more used to making Transformer stories and I was more or less trying out a character that a friend and I just randomly made up and just wanted to see the reactions towards her. I just completely took it out of turn because I had wanted to actually make a story out of her.

Third, Katie Sharp's story, as explained earlier, is being redone. I am keeping a few things because I actually happened to like those and that my friend had asked me to keep them for her sake. So please, no more flames or harsh reviews. If you would like to leave a review, instead of picking it apart like a child playing with his food, offer constructive criticism. If you would have liked certain things to go differently or a little better please feel free to tell me. I am more open to ideas and suggestions, than I am for people who just complain about it and not try to tell me about what I could have possibly done better. I am more receptive to that and if the criticism is useful, then not only will I use it, but I will give you credit for the idea.

I am not trying to act as though nothing happened because it did, but I am going to try and be more civil towards the more harsh reviews. But that doesn't mean you can just complain about it. Leave useful reviews, not telling me to "Google this, bitch" or something like that. Give me ideas or offer useful opinions.

I am asking that we be more civil towards each other and our reviews. Let's move on from this and try to be more compliant with each other.

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


End file.
